The use and preservation of our resources continues to present conflicting priorities. On the one hand there is the municipal, industrial, commercial, marine and residential priority of growth. However, this priority has resulted in the dumping or discharging of contaminated liquids into our waters, streams and rivers. Contaminated industrial effluents from textile and paper processes, and sewage waste of municipalities and residence are typical examples. On the other hand the priority of preserving and conserving of resources cannot be left unchecked. The costs and complexities involved in trying to preserve and conserve our resources have escalated to a point where waste removal by pollution devices and systems is stifling municipal, industrial, commercial, marine, residential growth. Clearly, a balance between progress and conservation must be achieved.
In addition, there are a number of instances where relatively clean liquids must be further purified or refined before use. Typically, there are a number of industrial processes which use water that must be particularly free of solid contaminate. For example, the water used in jet looms for weaving must be clean to avoid clogging of the jets. Thus, there also is a need for refined or especially clean liquids.
The purification systems of our earlier patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,558 of Oct. 17, 1972 and 3,887,470 of June 3, 1975 are directed to achieving the foregoing balance between growth and conservation, as well as to providing especially purified or refined liquids when necessary.
In the present invention there is provided a new and improved system which achieves the desired goals of balancing the use of our resources with their preservation, and of providing particularly purified liquid where necessary.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention, to provide a new and improved purification system which removes solid contaminates from liquids so that the purified liquid can be reclaimed, recycled, used or discharged into streams, rivers and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a purification system which is useful for municipal, industrial, commercial, marine and residential needs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a purification system which provides a multi-stage system in a compact, sigle vessel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive, fully automatic, easy to operate purification system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a purification system useful in processes where especially purified liquids are required.
A still further object of the present invention is to salvage the solid contaminates for by-product use, sale, or for easy disposal.